


helps to relieve my mind

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was pretty comfortable with himself. He wasn’t a huge fan of the nickname Chubbs, but it wasn’t like he didn’t get that it was ironic. He knew his body fat content, knew he was the right size and weight and was a pretty careful eater most of the time. He liked his hair, dug his tattoos and had the strong sense of self that came with being named the most eligible bachelor in Dallas. </p><p>That being said, he wasn’t a bachelor, not really. </p><p>He was dating Tyler Seguin. And that? Could bring even the most secure person to their knees at times. (Not in the fun way, although that too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	helps to relieve my mind

Jamie was pretty comfortable with himself. He wasn’t a huge fan of the nickname Chubbs, but it wasn’t like he didn’t get that it was ironic. He knew his body fat content, knew he was the right size and weight and was a pretty careful eater most of the time. He liked his hair, dug his tattoos and had the strong sense of self that came with being named the most eligible bachelor in Dallas. 

That being said, he wasn’t a bachelor, not really. 

He was dating Tyler Seguin. And that? Could bring even the most secure person to their knees at times. (Not in the fun way, although that too.)

He was almost a hundred percent sure that Tyler was, for all intents and purposes, perfect. His body was his temple, or whatever and sure his temple had a liberal definition of alcohol consumption but in the overall scheme of things he was made to be worshipped. 

Jamie wasn’t mad about that, at all, because he was _his_ and all that but… sometimes. He looked into the mirror and saw the chunky kid that earned him the nickname. Saw the stupid article with Jamie and that damn ice pop plastered all around the locker room (it was a meme that would not die). 

It was just a little much to take in. 

“Dude,” Tyler asked, on one of those days, when they were driving home and Jamie had his hands on the wheel just a little too tight and his eyes trained on the road a little too hard. “Spill it.” 

Jamie blinked, turning slightly and tried to look innocent. “What?” 

“You are giving the death glare to the road, and yeah they could use some freaking work but I doubt they really need to be stared into submission.” 

Jamie flexed his shoulders back and forth, trying his best to relax them a little and putting his sunglasses on, even though it was overcast. It would at least block out the worst of the staring. He took one hand off the wheel. 

“Nothing,” he lied. “Just a lot on my mind.” 

“Care to share?” Tyler gently nudge him. Jamie shook his head. “Oh come ON Chubbs, it can’t be that much…” 

Jamie flinched with the use of the name, turning into their subdivision and pressing the button to let them in the gate a little too hard. “I said it was nothing, Tyler.” 

The last minute and a half of the car ride was in silent, but if Jamie had any hopes of Tyler just letting it go he was sorely mistaken. Rather Tyler got out of the car and stood in front of the door to their laundry room with his arms crossed. 

Jamie sighed. “Move.” 

“Not moving till you tell me what the hell is going on.” 

“Fuck you, you know I could go around to the front door right?” 

Tyler arched an eyebrow. “Then I’d just annoy you inside the house. I live here. No escape.” 

Jamie held his tongue from saying there was a lot of room for escape. His brother’s place, for one, a hotel for another. Hell, he could even find a place and rent a fully furnished loft if he really felt like it, but the thing was, as it came down it… this wasn’t Tyler at all. This was Jamie. Jamie being sensitive, Jamie letting old things come back on him. Jamie being the kid in this relationship. 

He moved to relax his stance, knowing from the classes that he had to take as Captain that half of conversation is body language. He tried to take his down a notch, because he could see that it was just stepping up Tyler’s nerves. 

“This is going to be stupid,” Jamie sighed. “This _is_ stupid. I just need to shake it off.” 

Tyler didn’t back down. “Shake _what_ off, Taylor?” 

Jamie made a face at the bad joke. He then inhaled and in one quick breath exhaled. “You’re out of my league and it sucks realizing it sometimes, okay?” 

“Como say fuck?” Tyler’s body went lax. His arms fell to his side, his face went from mad to vaguely annoyed. 

“Come on, Tyler. You are fucking aware of this, stop acting like you aren’t.” 

There was a weirdly awkward silence, one they hadn’t shared in a really long time. Jamie shifted from foot to foot and wondered idly if he could still make a break for it. He would rather hang by a toenail than explain to Jordie what the fuck was going on but Jordie and he had a pretty chill ‘no talking relationships’ thing going on which was generally adhered to unless it was a break-up. 

He didn’t foresee this being a break-up. Just an awkward period. It was probably weird for Tyler to have to hear it so baldly put. 

“You, you _dumbass_ , think I’m out of your league?” Tyler boggled, a smile that did not look amused on his face. 

Jamie shrugged. “It’s just … whatever. You know. I get the whole Seguin thing. You’re hot, they did a naked spread about your fucking body, man. And you rock the whole bi thing pretty damn well. You never had a problem before us going home with pretty much anyone on any night. I’m not _bad_ , I get that. I’m not saying I’m Quasimodo or some shit, just that you got to figure I’m in the AHL and you’re the fucking show.” 

He hated that metaphor, but he worked with what he had. And that was what was the best metaphor that was used. He wasn’t going baseball, nor was he going to make some crack about the number system. That joke got old about week three of Sharpy being there and whenever he opened his mouth Tyler would scream, ‘Shut up fives, a fellow ten is speaking!’ 

Tyler’s body went from lax straight back to tense, he walked forward and pressed an intense kiss to Jamie’s mouth. Jamie wasn’t really complaining or anything, but it was a form of whiplash going from one conversation to the other. He gave in after a second and relaxed into the kiss, even if it kind of felt like Tyler was still fighting him, just with his tongue involved in a new way. 

He pulled back when he needed air and inhaled deeply. 

“Come on,” Tyler said, his jaw set. 

“I liked what we were doing,” Jamie said, brain a little fuzzy. 

Tyler took his hand and led him to the door. The dog walker must have been there because Cash and Marshall were curled up on their beds and gave but a cursory wag of their tails when they saw the two of them walk in. 

Tyler was fairly pulling on his arm and in response Jamie couldn’t help but lean back. It wasn’t resisting, exactly but more of a counter balance. 

His brain was clearing up, and his point still stood. He was a little annoyed that Tyler felt like he could kiss it better or some shit but that wasn’t changing the fact that his whole body reacted to Tyler like… well. Like he was being kissed by the embodiment of sex. 

They were in their room in under a minute, which for the size of their house was actually impressive. He stopped inside the door and just stood there as Tyler undid the bed that was definitely not made by either of them and turned around to look at him. 

“Clothes. Off.” 

“Tyler, what the hell?” 

He’d told him his feelings, he’d bared a part of him he’d not really talked about with anyone and Tyler was responding with what felt a little like fucking for a point. What the point was was beyond him but fucking for a point didn’t solve anything, except of course that fucking was awesome. 

Tyler relaxed and exhaled. 

“You have some stupid notion in your head that I am pity fucking you, which by the way is really fucking stupid and makes me out to be some huge jackass. But either way, you do not see the fact that if anything I am fighting to stay in the NHL, cause fuck man. ‘Most Eligible Bachelor’…” 

“Come on,” Jamie frowned. “That article was more for team exposure than mine…” 

“ **Most Eligible Bachelor** , Captain of a team making it to the playoffs, kicks ass and takes name and comes in a sweet as hell package? I mean, have you seen your ass? Your thighs? Your dick? You are mine. And I’m going to show it to you. So, clothes off, Benn.” 

Jamie wanted to make a crack about romance and sexiness and all that but he was a little without words so he just took off his clothing. He never really liked doing it in the light of the bedroom. Stupid, he knew, because how often he stripped in the bright light of the locker room without a second thought but this was different. 

There were locker room rules. Stick to your own locker, eyes up and no comments. This was trust, this was intimacy and he’d not really had a chance to have much of it before Tyler and that had been okay all the way until it wasn’t. Until he was painfully aware of the ugly ass scar on his hip from his surgery, the lines on his knees and hips from growth spurts that hit him when he was 14. Before he really got a good look at naked Tyler. 

It wasn’t something that ate his every thought, he was confident enough in his body, but yeah. It was there. And he could feel Tyler watching him this time, something that never happened in the heat of the moment. 

They were in Texas and no matter what the month was it wasn’t cold enough to require layers, so he was done fairly quickly. Naked and staring at an unfairly clothed Tyler, who to be fair was staring at him like a piece of meat. 

“This feels a little unfair,” he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“On the bed,” Tyler said, completely ignoring his point. “Get on the bed right now.”

“I’m not into BDSM, Ty, we’ve talked about this,” he said, half joking but half not as they had had the ‘what I like in bed’ discussion more that once and that was essentially a nonstarter. 

Tyler softened his tone. “Lay down, please?” 

Jamie muttered something like, ‘Whatever’ and went to lay down on his own bed completely buck naked. It was weird and uncomfortable and all the things he was thinking about himself in the car were rushing back into his brain which was doing nothing for his dick. 

He pushed himself up a little so he could see Tyler and found that Tyler was still fully clothed, except he’d taken off his shoes and was sitting at the end of the bed just looking at him. His stomach clenched. 

“What?” he said, his arms coming up again. He felt stupid on a whole lot of levels, mostly because … well. He was being self-conscious around the guy who he’d been living with and sleeping with for well over two years. 

“Just thinking what I want to do,” Tyler said, calmly. “Figuring where I will start.” 

And that? Well, his dick showed some interest. Tyler smiled at him when he saw that. He stood up and dropped his jeans, keeping his shirt and boxers on. Jamie could see the outline of his dick against his left leg. 

“You just don’t get it,” Tyler said, crawling up to him from the bottom of the bed. “You stupid fuck.” 

“Your sexy talk needs work,” Jamie said, but his voice was cracking a little and he had to look at the ceiling because watching Tyler _crawl up him_ risked something he hadn’t done since high school. Coming before anything started was not exactly how he wanted to start this out. 

He jerked suddenly when a tongue landed on the base of his dick, licking up and taking the head in for barely a minute before popping it out. He looked down and saw Tyler smiling up at him. He groaned. 

“You think I’m going straight for that?” 

“Uh…” 

Tyler kept moving and licked the lines at the v of his hips, taking a second to kiss the scar on his bad hip. It was pretty much devoid of feeling at this point but it didn’t matter, Jamie couldn’t keep his eyes off of the top of Tyler’s head and the fact that he took that moment was enough. 

“I love your hips, the vs are nice, but what really gets me is that muscle right there,” he pointed with a finger and traced a muscle that Jamie hardly noticed on himself. “It’s hard for me not to stare at it during scrums, you always leave it exposed, like you fucking know.” 

He moved and bit Jamie’s belly button. Jamie yelped, as it was decidedly not sexy but the sensation of Tyler’s laughter on the sting of it was kind of nice. Plus the way it made Tyler’s face light up. 

“Sorry,” Tyler said, and Jamie knew that was a lie. “I like your belly button though. It’s got that dip above it. It’s all kinds of perfect.” 

He hesitated at Jamie’s nipples, knowing full well that whatever he did here was going to cause a reaction. Jamie was embarrassed by the fact that his nipples were more or less his on switch, he’d only really told a few people. Tyler, of course, thought this was the best thing ever invented. He licked his palm and gently rubbed at the left one until it perked up to a nice little bead. 

Jamie hissed. “You damn tease.” 

“A tease doesn’t plan on finishing what they start,” Tyler said, happily pinching the other nipple and laughing when Jamie closed his eyes and said a weird half prayer out loud. 

He wasn’t even just hard anymore, he was in the weird space of being close to coming but just at the point where if it didn’t happen soon he was going to freak out and grab his own dick to take care of it. Tyler looked like he could see this and went and grabbed at the base of his dick to give him some relief, take some of the pressure off. 

“No finishing yet, you’d end the fun too soon.” 

“I am okay with the fun ending,” Jamie said, through clenched teeth. 

Tyler shrugged. “Too bad. I’m not. I want to take care of what’s mine.” 

Jamie licked his lips and bit his lower lip. “I get it, you like me. We’re good. Point made, well done.” 

“No fucking way, man,” Tyler moved up and nuzzled into Jamie’s neck. “You see this neck? This neck is a distraction. Even your stupid Adam’s apple bobbing up and down when you talk. What the hell is that? Adam’s apple’s aren’t sexy. But yours.” 

The hand that was on his dick started to move slowly, painfully painfully slowly. He was sure that Tyler knew exactly what he was doing. He paused at random intervals, letting the space give Jamie the release and the build up over and over again. He cursed and leaned his forehead down to hit Tyler’s shoulder.

“Dirty pool,” he said, voice scratchy. “Dirty fucking pool, Ty.” 

Tyler stopped him from going on with his lips, kissing him over and over again. Gently and then intense, back to gentle. He bit him on his lower lip and pulled it a little, then kissed just the lower lip. He kissed the edges of his lips, where he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Dimples,” Tyler said simply, kissing them and then the corner of his eyes. “Eye crinkles.” He paused and nibbled on Jamie’s ears. “Ears.” 

That gave Jamie the closest to pause he could have with a hand gently pumping his dick. “You can’t-- god-- you can’t like those. Liar.” 

Cause he got the dimple thing, Tyler’s dimples were the fucking best. But his ears were not made for his body. They were ridiculous. His brother had given him shit about it since he could remember. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tyler pulled back and _took his hands off his dick, why?_. “They are one of my favorite things. I want to pull at them in public, I want to nibble on them when you do scrums. Your ears are a constant source of my attention.” 

He felt his ears go warm and knew they were bright red, something he hated. He felt it all the time, when he was amused, when he was embarrassed. 

“And THAT!” Tyler said, pulling on Jamie’s earlobes. “Every single time they go red it’s like a mood ring to tell me you’re happy. Not fucking fair.” 

He nibbled again. 

“You are fucking hot as fuck, Jamie Benn,” he said and put his hand back to where it had been, but didn’t move it. “I want you to say it.” 

Jamie sputtered. “What?”

“Admit you are hot as fuck,” Tyler said, and gave a tiny squeeze. “Admit it.” 

Jamie tilted his head far enough back to see Tyler’s face. “You’re kidding me here, right?” 

“Want a killer blow job?” Tyler grinned, opening and shutting his mouth in an extremely unsexy way but he could still pull it off, fucking damn it. “Say it.” 

“I’m hot,” Jamie said flatly. 

Tyler gave a gentle tug upwards, just enough to send a shiver up Jamie’s spine but then pulled back. He looked Jamie up and down and crossed his arms. 

“What? I _said it_.” 

Tyler just glared.

“You are a dick,” Jamie pointed out. “I’m... hot as fuck.” 

“And we’re in the same league.” 

Jamie furrowed his brows. “We’re in the same league.” 

“And you are a jerk who can’t see what’s in front of you.” 

This time Jamie crossed his arms, Tyler putting his arms up. Even he knew when he took it too far. He gave a cocky half smile and leaned down to lick at Jamie’s nipples, taking the still pretty erect left one in between his teeth and nibbling. Jamie had to think about other player’s stats for a second to keep from going off right there.

But Tyler popped off in time and eased down his body to hover over Jamie’s dick. He looked at it for a minute, and Jamie was a half a second away from asking him to either get down to business or let him finish this himself cause, _mother fucking damn_. 

“I could talk more about your dick but I’m pretty sure you’ll kill me,” he said, casually. “Just know that is a topic of conversation we are going to explore at another time.” 

“Goo--” he started but before he got a chance to finish Tyler took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Jamie choked and deliberately didn’t buck. He was polite after all. Even if his boyfriend was kind of cruel. 

Well, cruel wasn’t the word. Not when the next step was slowly going deeper and deeper. Tyler had a mouth on him, that wasn’t even something in consideration, but he was also pretty damn skilled at deep throating. It was yet another sign Jamie had won the lotto on this won. 

He exhaled slowly and thought about stats for as long as his brain could keep it up. He didn’t need to be a one pump chump here, but there was really only so much a man could take. Tyler put his tongue on the under part of the head of his dick and he could feel the familiar tightening of his balls. 

His hand landed on the base of Tyler’s neck, a warning, but Tyler ignored him. When he came it went straight into Tyler’s mouth and down his throat and damn it that wasn’t hot as fuck. He bucked at the end, inadvertently, but thankfully Tyler knew him well enough to pull back and put his hands on Jamie’s hips so it didn’t hurt him. 

“Fuck me,” Jamie whispered. 

“Later,” Tyler said, satisfied. “There’ll be time.” 

Without Jamie realizing it, Tyler moved up. Suddenly his body was beside Jamie’s, plastered along the side of him, chin on his shoulder, nose pressed on his face. His dick, also, pressed hard against Jamie’s thigh, the cloth of Tyler’s boxers damp. 

Jamie braced himself to move to do … something. He wasn’t quite sure what he had the energy for, his brain having been thoroughly sucked out of his body. Tyler shook his head and Jamie felt hot laughter on his neck. 

“I’m good,” Tyler said. 

“My turn,” Jamie offered weakly. 

Tyler laughed again. “Romance, dude. All romance.” 

“Fuck you, my hot as fuck boyfriend just blew me.” 

“Well, my hot as fuck boyfriend can blow me later,” Tyler nudged him. “Which he is. He admitted to it.” 

Jamie turned his head slightly and looked at Tyler. Tyler backed up to look at him. “You know I wasn’t mad at you or anything, right? That’s a me thing.” 

“That’s a you being an idiot thing, I know,” Tyler nodded. “But like, don’t let that shit bottle up. We have to talk about that.” 

Jamie turned his head to the ceiling and laughed so fucking hard he had to cover his mouth with both hands. The ridiculousness of Tyler Seguin being the one to enforce a rule of communication was beyond him. When he settled he was getting a patented Tyler annoyed glare. He turned back and kissed him hard. 

“I promise to talk about my feelings,” he said. “We are seriously into this, aren’t we?” 

Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well, fucking duh. We’ve lived together for two years. We have dogs. How much more serious can we get while active in the NHL?” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Jamie rolled on his side to kiss Tyler a few times, enjoying the feeling of laziness and domesticity. 

Tyler pulled back. “Besides, I’m with the hottest bachelor in Dallas. I’ve got to lock this shit down.” 

“I can’t believe I love you,” Jamie said, gently butting his head against Tyler’s forehead. 

“But you do.” 

Jamie rolled his eyes. “ _’Well fucking duh’_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes the title is from "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gay. I get right to the point. 
> 
> I got to admit that I find Jamie a whole lot sexier than Tyler. Don't know, just. Um. Yes. But I get how it would be difficult (some may say hard) to be with Tyler when he is considered sex on legs. Also, the nickname Chubbs might not help. 
> 
> I have to thank LuciFern for fixing my messiness. <3


End file.
